ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Advay Does The Unthinkable
Advay Does The Unthinkable is the 13th episode of the show and is aired on 19 July 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Meghna and Shikha apologizing to Chandni. Chandni goes. Shikha says listen to me, I was angry. Chandni says don’t get angry, things are not made fine, but things get spoiled by anger, I don’t wish you guys to be annoyed, life gives pain and person has to bear it, we have no choice, but forgetting it or remembering it is our choice, I want to forget it being with my sisters. She hugs them. They play and do pillow fight. They dance and lie on the bed. They get shocked seeing Advay and Indrani. Indrani says I told him, he can take any room he likes. Chandni says but this is my room. Indrani asks him to see. Shikha says see how he is roaming like a kid. Indrani says he does not need any rights. Meghna says I think he won’t like this room. Chandni thinks he has come to make me out of my room, he will like it. He sees the room and recalls the childhood moment of him and Chandni. He forwards hand and stops. He says sorry, I felt its going to fall, this room is nice, I will take this one. Indrani asks Chandni to take her things out of the room, its his room now. She asks him to come to stay anytime he likes. He asks Chandni if she has any problem. Indrani says no, she does what I say. They go. Advay says I can leave this room if you ask me to leave. He removes the cotton from her hair. He leaves. Advay says I came to take your room and you came to my room, were you missing me so much. She says no. He asks why did you come here. She asks what do you want, you entered my house and want my room, you are saying you will leave my room if I say. He says I will leave. She asks will you leave Allahabad if I say. He says I will leave house and city, but not you. She asks what do you want. He says you…. I m doing this for you. She asks for me? He says girls have to leave house after marriage, you just left room. She asks marriage. He says yes. She asks whose marriage. He says your marriage, will you be Mrs. Advay Singh Raizada. She gets shocked. He says I bought this house so that you don’t have to go anywhere after marriage. She says you are mad. He says I m totally mad for you, say yes or no. She runs. Veer takes disguise of a blind baba, and fools a guy showing a gun. He shoots the guy. People run away. The guy faints. Veer says you all became Chirkut. He hears police siren and does hands up. Meghna says Advay is letting us stay here. Shikha asks will he command on us. They talk. Chandni comes and thinks of Advay’s words. She says he wants to marry me. They ask what, marriage. She nods. They all pour water on themselves. Advay enters the house and recalls his family. He thinks they have snatched what they wanted, now its payback time. Murli gets Advay’s bags. Shilpa asks him to give the bags. He jokes on her height. She says I will set his room. Murli says I know about his things. Advay asks them to set his room together. Veer’s dad gets him bail and gives sweets. Inspector Tripathi eats sweets. Veer’s dad gives him 50 percent discount. Tripathi says if I shot Veer in his prank, he would have died. Veer’s dad pulls his beard and says he does not listen, he did my loss to get girls at the shop. Veer says that day was great. Murli says your table will be here, you work on computer all night. Shilpa says no, sunlight will come that side. Murli argues with her. Advay looks on. He asks them to shut up. He sees Chandni and asks what’s your answer. She says I came to give answer. Murli asks what is the question. Shilpa asks what answer. Chandni says what he asked. Murli asks did he ask any maths formula. Chandni says I…. Advay leaves. Chandni says he is strange, I have to give answer, what to do. Shilpa says tell me, I will tell him later. Chandni says no I have to answer this myself right now. Precap: Advay says your family has come, I know tradition matters to you, you are imp for me. He gives her shagun. Indrani tells him about a good proposal for Chandni. He gets shocked. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 13 References Episode 13 Guide